The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
In sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, generally there are two or more rows of seating. Conventionally, behind the last row of seating is a cargo storage area. Unfortunately, in automotive vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, a storage apparatus is provided that attaches to a vehicle seat backrest and that has a compartment for storing items therein. According to embodiments of the present invention a storage apparatus includes opposite upper and lower walls, opposite side walls, and a rear wall that collectively define a compartment for receiving items for storage therewithin. A door is pivotally mounted to the storage apparatus and is movable between a closed position for covering an opening and an open position for allowing access to the storage apparatus via the opening. The elongated storage apparatus is secured to the rear portion of a vehicle seat backrest via a pair of elongated support members. Each elongated support member includes a hanger that is configured to removably attach the respective support member to one or more headrest support posts of a respective headrest. The elongated support members include connectors that are configured to removably interconnect with corresponding connectors on the rear wall of the elongated storage apparatus. The elongated storage apparatus can be removably secured to the elongated support members in multiple vertically spaced-apart positions.
According to embodiments of the present invention, two or more storage apparatus may be removably secured to the elongated support members in adjacent, vertically spaced-apart relationship.
Apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention may be lightweight and are designed for quick and easy installation and removal. Moreover, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be interchangeably installed within various different vehicles. Apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can be inexpensive to manufacture and do not require special brackets and/or attachments, and do not require vehicle modifications.